Maple Arcana
by Aquamariner
Summary: Don't read this. It sucks. Also, give me a PM on how to delete this...


**A large demon-looking black monster was in front of me… I quickly threw a Steely at it, but it simply  
bounced off him. "How?" I muttered. Then, it lashed its claw at the air, somehow creating a large fireball that came for me… "Jay!" The fireball seemed to somehow call out for me, and I waited until it would-**"Jay!" Light shone into my closed eyes.  
"Damn, just had a awesome dream" I muttered, eyes still closed."Mom, it isn't a schoolday, okay? I don't have to wake up yet" "Whatever" was the response._ Mom says "whatever"!? It's the sign of a apocalypse!_ "No it ain't a apocalypse, sorry" She said, somehow having read my thoughts. "Also, I ain't your mom, are you blind or something?" I quickly opened my eyes and saw… A pink furred cat fetus thing. Yes, a pink furred cat fetus thing. "Finally! You're awake! My acting skills as a completely different person must've waked you up!" it exclaimed happily. "What the hell are you!?"  
"I'm Mew! DUN DUN DUNNNN!" it said excitedly. _Ugh, that thing is freaking hyperactive…_  
"HEY! I've seen you when your ADHD activates! Now THAT'S hyperactive!" _How the hell did he even know I had ADHD!? Can he read minds or something?_ "Of course I can read minds! Who can't?"  
"I can't. Humans in general can't." "Some can… Then again, those are in alternate dimensions. Also, I'm going to bring you to one of said alternate dimensions!" I raised an eyebrow."What?"  
"Yeah! You and two other kids! You're coming into an alternate dimension with tons of deadly monsters and tons of dudes who can kill you with the blink of an eye!" "Your cra-" I was cut off by Thing tapping me, and all went black…

"Are you going to wake up anytime soon? This is starting to get boring, being alone for three hours and doing absolutely nothing…" I grumbled slightly, and said "Ugh, let me sleep a little longer…"  
"You slept a total of 14 hours. Isn't that enough?" I grumbled again, and opened my eyes. I didn't see my bedroom, or my house for that matter. In fact, I appeared to be on a beach. "What!? WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" "You're on a beach." was the response. "Way to state the obvious, smartass." I stated. "Seriously though, where am I?" I looked at the owner of the voice… And he appeared to be one of my best friends, David. "Promise not to laugh at me?" he said. "Why would i?" I retaliated. "Okay then… We're in a beach on Maple Island. Hey, you promised not to laugh!" he said, noticing me laughing uncontrollably. "Dude, have you gone crazy? Maple Island is fictional! All part of Maplestory!" Apparantly whoever the god is of Maplestory didn't agree with that, as huge green snail appeared, and it was about the size of up to my knee. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled, as the huge snail appeared. "That, is a Green Snail. 8HP, incredibly low damage, etc." David stated. "Okay… I believe you now." I said, realizing that no snail like that would ever appear in real life. "Well, what are we gonna do with it? I mean, in Maplestory I simply would've killed- I was cut off by a deep voice saying "Foolish mortals, kill me? I am the almighty Alfred, the snail of destruction." It took a while for me to have those words sink in, and then I found myself laughing uncontrollably yet again. "A snail of destruction? A immortal snail?" After saying that, I was laughing more then I have ever laughed before. I seriously thought I would suffocate. Then though, I suddenly remembered the pink furred cat fetus thing. "Wait a sec… how did you get in Maplestory?" I stated, directed at David. "Uh… Uh… Umm… Eh… I have no idea how to say it actually…"  
That was a rather lame answer, if I say so myself… "Well, on my part, a pink furred cat fetus thing gone and put me here randomly. Also, he claimed to be Mew or something like that…" I wished I had a camera, because I would SO have sold a picture of David's face on E-Bay for a thousand dollars. Seriously, his face was just… plain… it was just… I have no idea what word to use… I decided to change the topic back to Destruction Snail though. "Eh, what are we gonna do with that snail again?" David quickly reacquired his composure and said : "Kill it maybe?" "How?" "Punch it in the face." So, I did what David said and punched the snail in the face. Well, it didn't have a face, so I simply punched the shell. "HOW DARE YOU!? THIS SHELL IS HOLY! I SHALL KILL YOU!" Then, the snail summoned some kind of large black orb, and launched it at me. It didn't do anything at all. "How the hell did it do that!?" I yelled. "I am the Necromancer Snail. That was just a bit of my powers, in fact I didn't even put any pressure in it at all." Alfred stated. "Um… Okay, I guess…" David said. "What if it is pretty powerful? What do we do now?" I whispered to David. "Uh… Maybe stay at its good side?" David whispered back. "How would we do that? I just punched its shell!" I whispered. Soon after saying that, the snail gone and said something again. _Ahem. Due to me bored out of my mind here, mind if we tag along?_ After it said that, I was seriously confused. _I just punched it's shell! It said it would kill me! And now it's asking to tag along!_  
After looking at David's face, I saw that he was just as confused as I am. _Oh, I should explain first. This is not Alfred who's talking, but I'm his shell. I am, essentially, the source of his necromancer powers. Also, I forgive you for punching me. I know you tried to punch Alfred_. Okay, that's just plain weird. So, I decided to ask a ton of questions. "How can a shell have necromancer powers? How come a shell can be alive? How come you two can talk? You don't even have a mouth!" I rapidfired from my mouth. _You're asking a lot of questions… I have no idea how I have necromancer powers, neither how I am alive. I have no idea how Alfred can talk, but I'm using telepathy. Haven't you noticed that? _I hadn't realized that actually. Pretty dumb if you ask me. Suddenly, I realized something. "David, what about weapons? And what about skills?" "…I have no idea."


End file.
